The present invention refers to a lighting device, and in particular to a retrofitable lighting device.
The lighting device according to the invention is suitable or adapted, in particular, to be retrofitted to a support system or to a supply console for medical end devices, respectively. Thus, the invention refers to retrofitable lighting devices for medical support systems and supply consoles.
Support systems and supply consoles for medical-electrical end devices are frequently used in the clinical field, in particular in hospitals (e.g. in operating theatres and in intensive care units) and in doctor's practices. An existing problem with medical care of patients is providing suitable lighting that does not inconvenience the patients, but that provides nevertheless sufficient light for the staff (i.e. doctors and nurses) enabling them to carry out their work in a reasonable and comfortable way.
Even though patients in intensive care units usually sleep in darkened rooms at night, the doctors and nurses continue their work of course. This includes surveillance of the medical devices and the patients themselves. Also in operating theatres sometimes dimed light is applied, e.g. in order to optimally reveal endoscopic examination radiation and/or examination pictures during an operation. Since patient care does not always take place in a brightly illuminated environment, in medical practice there often exists the need for indirect or specifically targeted light. It is the aim of the invention to meet this need with practical, flexible and customized solutions.